The Second Pocky Kiss
by Snivy8276
Summary: Well this story would take place in Chapter 37 of Kaichou wa Maid-sama's manga.. So near the Pocky Scene... Read that for no possible spoilers I guess? MisakiXTakumi/ Tasaki? I am not good at making summaries! :) ONE-SHOT


Please note that I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama's manga or anime in any way. Those are owned by their respectful owners... DUH! The only thing I own is this fanfiction…. I'm pretty sure. Also if you liked this story be sure to check out the manga and anime adaptation. In addition please note, this would story would take place during Chapter 37 (which is during the School elections), so to not have a possible spoiler (somehow), please check that out first. Now without further ado enjoy this story!

_Please note that when words are italicized it means the character is thinking._

**The Second Pocky Kiss?**

I grab onto his tie as I get closer to him and I feel his warmth. I take the next bite and our faces inch closer, so close that our lips are in a heartbeat length away. My heart pounds rapidly as he bites indicating he was next. My face feels fifty shades darker and I know I'm blushing like crazy. I open my mouth to bite again and-

"Hey Prez, you in here?" That's the voice of Yukimura. Startled I jump back and sit back in my seat. I look over to Usui and I can see- irritation in his face. As I start to answer Yukimura's call I keep my face low so he can't notice my expression and ask if I'm alright.

**Usui's POV**

_Damn, who was that? Oh, it was Yukimura, now wasn't it. He will have to pay for his mistake later, but now I have to deal with this._ I am quite pissed and I know that Misaki can see that on my face, I won't try to hide it. I want her to know how I feel about this, how serious I am about our relation. My bangs begin to cover face as they always do when I get an uncertain feeling.

I let go of my maid's hand and remove her hands which are still clutching onto my tie. I as much as I long to be with her forever and others to know of our love, I will respect her if she want us to be a secret.

**Misaki's POV**

"Yeah Yukimura, in here. What's wrong, do you need anything" I try to keep my voice as calm sounding as possible but I don't think it works. Fortunately the Vice-President is clueless as usual.

The short dark green haired kid slides open the door and responded cheerfully as always "I'm alright Prez, but I was checking on you to see if you were okay. You always work so hard I thought you might need a break to clear your mind. I hope you don't mind me asking..."

"No, of course she does not mind, Yukimura. Why would she?" this time the one to respond was Usui. His previous gloomy face was now looking cheerful, but I knew it was an act. Something was bothering him but he didn't want anyone to notice.

"O-oh h-hi Ta-takumi, I didn't know you were here. " I knew Yukimura was frightened by the sudden appearance of the unwanted alíen visitor.

"And is there a problem if I am?" Usui suddenly put on his prince-like expression as if he purposely wanted to scare Yukimura.

"N-n-no o-of course n-not Usui. W-why would it be a problem?" Suddenly the nervous wrecked boy bid his farewell and fled out of the room.

"Heh, guess he got scared?"

"Y-you, you weirdo! Why would you do that kind of thing to Yukimura?! You're BEING A BIG JERK TO HIM!" I throw a punch at Usui, and he clearly doesn't expect it. He gets hit and has the most surprised look on his face.

**Usui's POV**

"P-prez?" A sudden rush of pain rushes through my left cheek. "You hit me?" _I'm... surprised. Why did she do that? I know she might get mad and all, but I wouldn't think she would get mad enough to hit me._

"*gasp* Usui! I'm soooo sorry! I just did it suddenly and I wasn't thinking at all! What do you want me to do to make it up to you!? I'll do anything, I promise!"

**Misaki's POV**

_Wait… Did I just say that? Did I just say I would do anything?! It was all in a moment I wasn't in full conscious. I even promised him! I bet that perverted alien is going to do something really unacceptable…_

**Usui's POV**

"You'll do anything you say?" I get a flicker of mischief in my eyes. "Hmm what should I ask for? You'll do anything after all… Yes I know! How about a second round?

"A second round?" _Misaki's voice sounds so flustered and cute!_ "A-a second round of what?"

"A second round of The Pocky Game of course!"

**Misaki's POV**

"HHHHHHHHHHHHHH-AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

**Usui's POV**

_She's so cute when she's embarrassed!_ "So shall we start the next our second round?" I give her a small wink to see what her reaction would be… and I'm satisfied.

She starts blushing mildly and begins to cover her face a little. "Just get the stupid pocky piece out and let's this over with." She looks upward and her embarrassedness is trying to be hidden. Her face really says she doesn't want to but she knows she has to.

"Then you're really eager to, huh" I take of hold of her face with my right hand and steal a kiss from her lips. Her sweet, soft, tender lips. I pull myself from her and stand an inch face to face from her. "You know, you're really sly Misaki. I can't stand seeing you blush so much."

I straighten up and leave the speechless Misaki in her position. I go to the door and open it and make my leave. Just as I shut the door I hear her beautiful voice, "W-WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU PERVERTED ALIEN!"

**So hi people and if you've made it this far, thanks for reading this fan fiction... It is my first and I hope you the reader or readers enjoyed it. If you did enjoy and you have a account maybe you can favorite this? Also please review and tell me how to improve, I would really love to know. Constructive critisism is appreciated and hate comments are not... as much at least :/ Thanks for listening(or should I say reading) to my rant and I'll see you people another time! 3**

**-Snivy8276**


End file.
